


Ромашки и труп || Chamomile and corpse

by Margarido



Series: В форме пьесы [1]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Coroner, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Interrogation, Mortuary, Pre-Het, Sisters, Stage Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Немного сестер, немного морга
Series: В форме пьесы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037505





	Ромашки и труп || Chamomile and corpse

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2014, есть копия на фикбуке.

_**Мортиша** в длинной ночной сорочке, закутанная в теплый шерстяной платок, перетаптывается за занавеской в гостиной дома семьи Фрамп._

_Во входной двери тихо поворачивается ключ, входит **Офелия** , закрывает дверь и крадется в сторону **Мортиши**_ .

_**Мортиша** перехватывает **Офелию** за рукав и тянет за занавеску. Приглушенный визг, писк, удар чего-то тяжелого на втором этаже. Сестры замирают, **Мортиша** зажимает ладонью рот **Офелии** , и вместе они уходят в направлении кухни._

**Мортиша** _(размешивая дымящееся варево на плите)_ : Ну как?

_**Офелия** вздыхает, картинно закатывает глаза._

**Мортиша** _(с расстроенным видом бросает половник и усаживается возле сестры)_ : Неужели все так ужасно?!

 **Офелия** _(всхлипывая)_ : Все просто прекрасно!

_**Мортиша** подпирает щеку рукой, всем видом изображая внимание._

**Офелия** _(вытирая слезы)_ : Он отравился.

 **Мортиша** _(в восхищении)_ : Да ты что! Какая любовь!

 **Офелия** _(печально)_ : О да! Жаль, на меня цианид не подействовал, я опять заедала его миндальными пирожными… А завтра я иду на опознание: я ж так расстроилась, что сразу сбежала… А полицию сосед вызвал _(хлюпает носом)_.

 **Мортиша** _(восхищенно)_ : Ты идешь в морг?

 **Офелия** _(печально)_ : Дааа…

 **Мортиша** _(мечтательно)_ : Как бы мне хотелось туда попасть…

_**Офелия** задумывается._

**Офелия** : А ты можешь… пойти за меня!

 **Мортиша** : Как?!

 **Офелия** _(ворчливо)_ : Как обычно. Парик я как раз постирала. _(подмигивает)_

 **Мортиша** _(радостно и понимающе)_ : Как в школе, да ведь?! Но… _(печально и внезапно остывая)_ твои ромашки…

 **Офелия** : А у меня есть рассада! Я посажу ее в парик и к утру она примется!

_**Мортиша** хлопает в ладоши._

_Утро. На комоде стоит череп, на нем – парик, в него воткнуты ромашки. Парик мокрый – ромашки прорастают._

**Офелия** : Они взялись. Надевай.

 **Мортиша** _(надевает парик)_ : Платье?

 **Офелия** : Вот.

 **Мортиша** _(одевается)_ : Ты адрес не перепутала?

 **Офелия** : Нет, я же его не от руки писала… мне дали карточку… _(дает сестре визитную карточку, заляпанную кровавыми пятнами)_

_**Мортиша** нервничает и уходит._

_Морг. **Мортиша** осторожно проходит внутрь._

**Коронер** _(бородатый дядечка лет пятидесяти, смотрит на нее поверх очков)_ : Мисс Фрамп?

 **Мортиша** : Эм. Ну да _(очень довольна, что даже не соврала)._

 **Коронер** : Мистер Бриггс опаздывает. Ожидайте в коридоре.

 **Мортиша** _(застенчиво)_ : А кто такой мистер Бриггс?..

 **Коронер** _(удивленно)_ : Следователь. Он же вам звонил. Да и виделись вы вчера, судя по его словам…

 **Мортиша** : Ах, конечно, конечно… Не обращайте внимания: у меня ужасная память на имена _(изображает светлую, добрую улыбку Офелии)._

 **Коронер** _(мрачно)_ : Лишь бы на лица была хорошая…

_**Мортиша** уныло скучает на лавочке возле двери в морг. **Коронер** ходит из морга в коридор, куда-то на улицу, по зданию, возвращается обратно, поглядывает с любопытством на девицу в ромашках. Последние проросли густо, падают на лоб **Мортиши** , она их аккуратно выдергивает, боясь сместить парик._

**Коронер** : Хотите кофе?

 **Мортиша** : А? Да как-то… А у вас какой?

 **Коронер** _(усмехается)_ : Уж точно не с цианидом.

 **Мортиша** : Ну, если без миндальных пирожных, то можно и без цианида.

 **Коронер** : Да вы знаток! Уж не вы ли своего… Кхм… жениха? _(в голосе ни тени подозрения, только насмешливость)_

 **Мортиша** : Что вы, это он сам. Он же поэт – что с него взять? Поэты всегда умирают. Я имею в виду настоящих, талантливых поэтов…

 **Коронер** : А остальные, которых печатают пачками, значит, ненастоящие?

 **Мортиша** : Увы.

 **Коронер** : А как же Шекспир? Он же умер вполне счастливым и богатым.

 **Мортиша** _(заговорщицки)_ : Ключевое слово – умер!

 **Коронер** : Но своей же смертью!

 **Мортиша** : А это как посмотреть, как посмотреть… Вы же его вскрытие не делали.

 **Коронер** : Но все же источники…

 **Мортиша** _(авторитетно и непререкаемо)_ : Они врут.

_**Коронер** разводит руками._

_Хлопает входная дверь. Заходит **Следователь Бриггс.** высокий, усатый, черноволосый._

**Следователь** _(подозрительно)_ : Мисс Фрамп?

 **Мортиша** _(встает)_ : Да, это я.

 **Следователь** : Мисс Офелия Фрамп?

 **Мортиша** _(почти нахально)_ : Именно.

 **Коронер** _(осуждающе)_ : Между прочим, девушка ждет тебя уже почти час. Где ты ходишь? Опять проспал?

 **Следователь** _(краснея)_ : Машина не завелась.

 **Мортиша** : Ничего страшного, я как раз имела возможность побеседовать с мистером коронером.

 **Коронер** : Да, очень любопытная была беседа, очень любопытная _(намекающее подмигивает **следователю** , тот хмурится)._

 **Следователь** : Пройдемте на опознание.

_Все трое заходят в морг. Войдя, **Мортиша** довольно ежится от холода, **коронер** одобрительно смотрит на нее, **следователь** отчего-то грустит._

**Коронер** : Вот, собственно… _(выкатывает поддон с телом из камеры, убирает простынь)._

 **Мортиша** _(зачарованно)_ : Какой красивый…

 **Следователь** : Это он? Это мистер Филипп Байуэр?

 **Мортиша** : Я не знаю.

 **Следователь** : Простите? Он же был вашим женихом. Кроме вас, его опознать некому: родные прилетят через два дня, а друзья разъехались на каникулы…

 **Коронер** : Да подожди ты, Фредди. Видишь – девушка волнуется… _(сует **Мортише** ватку с нашатырем. Та затягивается, вздрагивает телом и ромашками)._

 **Мортиша** : Да, это он. Но я все же уточню _(лезет в сумочку, достает фотографию и сверяет каждую черту, любовно осматривает бледное тело)_.

 **Следователь** : А вы точно его знали? Или, может, вы не мисс Фрамп?

 **Мортиша** _(возмущенно)_ : Как это – не мисс Фрамп?! Я очень даже мисс Фрамп! У меня память на лица плохая!

_**Коронер** трагически возводит очи к небу._

**Следователь** _(явно не ожидал такого отпора)_ : Хорошо, хорошо… Так вы уверены, что это Филипп Бауэр?

 **Мортиша** _(твердо)_ : Да. У него на запястье – след от попытки вскрыть вены.

 **Следователь** : Так он не первый раз пытается покончить с жизнью?

 **Мортиша** : Да, не первый. Кажется, в седьмой. Но я не уверена.

 **Следователь** : Расскажите о случаях, о которых знаете _(готовится записывать)_.

_**Коронер** намекающее кашляет._

**Следователь** : Погоди, Джеймс, у меня процесс пошел. Мисс Фрамп, так сколько раз он пытался покончить с собой?..

 **Мортиша** _(хмурится, вспоминая рассказы сестры)_ : Один раз вскрывал вены… Потом прыгал с балкона, со скалы, стрелялся, пил снотворное…

 **Следователь** : И выживал?

 **Мортиша** : Неоднократно! Это у него хобби такое: выживать после самоубийства.

 **Следователь** : Очень опасное хобби, не находите?

 **Мортиша** : По-моему, очень занимательное.

 **Следователь** : А вы сами, думается, составляли ему компанию?

 **Мортиша** _(опять вспоминает)_ : Да, дважды… Вы знаете, я такая сладкоежка… Если бы не это, то я была бы на его месте… Или вместе с ним _(всхлипывает)_.

 **Следователь** : То есть, вы в этот раз принимали яд вместе с ним?

 **Мортиша** : Ну да… Цианид…

 **Следователь** : Я бы обвинил вас в убийстве.

 **Мортиша** _(вскидывает на него заплаканные глаза)_ : Обвините! У меня прабабку повесили за двойное убийство ее двух мужей! Они случайно узнали друг о друге, и ей пришлось их пристрелить, чтобы они не портили ей репутацию двоемужием.

 **Следователь** _(слегка ошарашено)_ : Так вы, может, признание напишете?..

 **Мортиша** : Может, и напишу.

 **Следователь** _(понимает, что сейчас на его счету окажется раскрытое убийство)_ : Пишите! _(дает ей бумагу и ручку)_

 **Коронер** : Фредди, ну не место…

 **Следователь** : Процесс!!!

 **Мортиша** _(старательно пишет)_ : Мне и тут неплохо…

 **Коронер** : А мне работать надо!

 **Мортиша** : А вы работайте, я не помешаю…

 **Следователь** : Работай, Джеймс, работай. Вдруг она передумает, пока доедет…

 **Мортиша** : Да, я могу передумать.

_**Мортиша** продолжает строчить историю самоубийства Бауэра, вдохновенно разбавляя его новыми подробностями. Заканчивает, сдувает со лба ромашки, протягивает бумагу следователю. Тот даже не замечает, что из-под ромашек выбилась черная прядь. Зато это замечает коронер и внимательно присматривается к мисс Фрамп. Она хмурится, убирает прядь под парик._

**Следователь** : Нет, это какой-то бред.

 **Мортиша** _(расстроено)_ : Ну почему же?!

 **Следователь** : Ну, судя по тексту, мистер Бауэр виноват в вашей смерти.

_**Коронер** фыркает от смеха._

**Коронер** : Мисс Фрамп, передавайте привет сестре Офелии _( **Мортиша** с удивлением вскидывает глаза)_. Не удивляйтесь: это же труп далеко не первого ее жениха. Другое дело, что у меня память на лица отличная… И да, заходите как-нибудь, поговорим о мертвых поэтах. Я как раз прикуплю миндальных пирожных…


End file.
